1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for creating a mashup web application; and, particularly, to an apparatus and method for creating a mashup web application, which helps a mobile device user with no programming knowledge to create a mashup web application.
2. Description of Related Art
The aim of mashup is to create new software, services, or databases by merging information and services which are provided on the web.
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2009-0063636 (Jun. 18, 2009) disclosed a method for creating a mashup application, entitled “Method and apparatus for servicing API and creating API mashup, and computer readable medium thereof”. As described in that document, a mashup developer first plans which kind of mashup to create, and then searches and selects open APIs which are to be used for producing the planned mashup.
Suppose that the mashup developer decided to produce a mashup service using the Google map open API and the Flickr open API. In this case, the mashup developer analyzes the Google map open API and the Flickr open API to figure out the characteristics of the respective open APIs (for example, communication protocol, data format, form of input/output data and the like). Open API service providers generate user account information and a user verification key, and provide the generated information and key to the developer.
The mashup developer secures open APIs, implements a mashup function by referring to manuals provided by the open API service providers, and decides on the layout of an HTML page, thereby completing final mashup contents.
Therefore, the mashup developer must handle matters related to the mashup implementation, such as the communication protocol and the data format conversion.
In particular, since the respective open API providers use different methods to provide open API services, the mashup developer must analyze various API services and learn techniques related thereto. Furthermore, the mashup relies on the ability of the developer.
In addition, since codes and scripts related to open APIs forming the mashup are arbitrarily produced by the developers, it is difficult to update the open APIs on which the mashup is based or add a new open API to an existing mashup.